gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bkiddyman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game Ideas Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nintendo Kart page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi, Beecanoe! On your Nintendo Kart game, I suggest you add characters like Megaman X, Zero, and Axl! Good additions right there... Oh, and also, why not Shadow the Hedgehog, if you don't already have him? -SaurianJared Beccanoe! Just the person I wanted to see! Now, I have just officially made an idea for Super Smash Bros Unleased. It will have about 600-700 characters, even including third-party characters. You can help me on that article for adding characters. But before doing that, please look on Wikipedia for more information about the characters from Nintendo and Capcom, and even the third-party characters if not already. Thanks! SaurianJared 20:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared Seriously, that sounds pretty good! And maybe the SSB Infinity series can have all characters from not just the Nintendo universe, but have a character roster including 600 up to a grand total of almost 1,000 characters around. And also, we can both split the Infinite series: You can do Super Smash Bros Grand Finale, I'll do Super Smash Bros Infinity, and both of us can do Super Smash Bros Unleashed together! That way, the whole Super Smash Bros franchise will be finished up for good. SaurianJared 21:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared Maybe Super Smash Bros Grand Finale shouldn't technically be the finale, maybe... How about this? I made a new Super Smash Bros storyline known as the Omega Saga, and there are only two games, each with the largest character roster next to Grand Finale. Beecanoe, I hope you'll like it and each character we know will be in these games and only one of them will become victorious in the Tournament during this time. Did I forget to mention that the Omega Saga in Super Smash Bros. will be set in the future after Grand Finale. SaurianJared 21:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared I have recently made a new game idea for Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit 2. You can browse the article and tell me what you think about it. SaurianJared 22:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared You did a good job on this. I never even heard of quite a bit of them. Heck, the only reason I know about any of the characters is because of Super Smash Flash 2 and a large manga I got at a library. But very good Beecanoe 00:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe I forgot your birthday was days ago! I was too busy on other work that it took me long to notice. And by the way, I will be posting new game ideas over the weekend! Be ready to see what I have in store for you SaurianJared 22:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared I will. But just to let you know, I'll be online a little less because I have a facebook account now. Beecanoe 18:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe I'll send you a friend request right away if you want it! I've had a Facebook since two months ago SaurianJared 08:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared Alright. My facebook name is Bennett Knuth. (I admit it, I'm not really a Dry Bones. Even though you might have known that) I want to know your facebook name too so I don't ignore it like I usually do with names I don't recognize. Beecanoe 15:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe My Facebook name is Ian Floryan (My real name is Jared Floryan, but I sometimes go by my middle name as my first). Anytime you can find me, just send me a friend request or I'll just send you one, instead. Deal? Deal. Beecanoe 01:41, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe O.K. cool! By the way, I was on Facebook searching for your name, and I was wondering if you were a boy wearing a green Nike's jacket. If that guy's not you, then sorry for asking. SaurianJared 00:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared Also my Mario Kart: Speed Warriors game idea has been up since yesterday, so you can check that out and give me feedback! Don't forget I have more game ideas still on the run. SaurianJared 00:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared your series name FYI. Mythquest is the name of a tv show. I'm not sure if the name is taken but just letting you know. ©? Is it truly copyrighted or just taken? good show, though. I enjoy watching it. On an unrelated topic, were you ok with me using your user name in a comic. It will appear on userpedia once it's written. Geniusguy445 (talk) Of course I would let you see it. Although i may not post it on userpedia because a comic on there has to have 3+ users in it. I'll give you the link to where ever i post it. glad i can use your name in my comic. You'll be a celebrity! Geniusguy445 (talk) discussion check out this page, as wikia responded and said we need to decide on who gets the rights. please edit your pros/cons section on if you think you should be the leader objectively, as well as fill out the voting section on the bottom of the page. I started the discussion, you complete it. Geniusguy445 (talk) 00:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Did you just say SaurianJared votes for you? You should only be voting for yourself. If it's a misunderstanding, please enlighten me on my talk page. Geniusguy445 (talk) last thing If you do get to be a bureaucrat, use this page to promote others. Good luck. I think. Geniusguy445 (talk) No no no. I meant that I vote for Jared. Beecanoe 16:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) There. I fixed it. GG445 Epic Saga I want to get some ideas about what the box-art should look like. Got anything? Talk to me on my talk page. GG445 (talk) 00:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Where are you??? Beecanoe, my main man! You really haven't got any updates lately, have you? Well, just to let you know, I've been up to a few things lately of my own... Like for example, The new SSF3 idea was put in development on this Wiki, as well as another new VG Review on the first Super Smash Bros. game. Whatever you're doing by now, message back anytime, so that no of us are heavy burdens on ya. More game ideas will be done again next Friday by me, so keep a sharp eye out whenever you swing by. "I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!" 22:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Tendencies Most of your game ideas are great, but most of the articles I find are basically just character rosters. Do you mind adding some content for genre, gameplay and story? I think that would help make your ideas along. I understand that it's the hardest part, but many seem forgotten. Just go back, look over some, and dramatically increase the number of completed idea articles. Just a reminder. Giving friendly reminders since I could talk, GG445 (talk) 01:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My blog So how come none of you guys have ridden on my bog, yet? :/ Ethanthegamer 22:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) newest epic sega thing Just letting you know that I saw it but may not have my stuff for a little while. Kinda busy with school while trying to make a new layout for the site. GG445 (talk) 18:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) hey I wish to congratulate you on your wise decision to buy Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wii Sports Resort, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Super Sluggers, and Mario Strikers Charged, as I have them too, and love them. I also say good job for getting Super Mario Galaxy 1&2, Kirby's Epic Yarn, Metroid: Other M, and Donkey Kong Country Returns. I don't have these ones, but they look amazing, and have good reviews. Anyway, until sometime in the summer, Talley, ho! Geniusguy445 (talk) 01:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) If you're looking for a challenge, I highly reccomend you get Donkey Kong Country Returns. You will literally be pushed to your limits. If you're looking for a game very different from the same cartoony Mario style, then by all means get Metroid: Other M. "I'm a total freakin rockstar from Mars." Beecanoe 16:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hrm Baby Daisy, FTW = Baby Daisy, For The Win. And I'm assuming that wasn't what you wanted. Geniusguy445 (talk) Ah! But what you don't know is that FTW can also mean f**k the world. Beecanoe 02:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Very clever, my friend, very clever. Geniusguy445 (talk) 03:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ES wiki moves Yo Beec, I added a change template to all of the dialogs in Epic Saga, as well as character pages that i thought should have moving. If you would view this category, check everything over, then give me the go-ahead, i'll move the articles to the ES wiki. Have fun! Geniusguy445 (talk) I actually only want the Shiroan, Judas, and Warriors of Apocalypse pages to be moved. The rest can be deleted. The scripts and main pages will be completely redone. Thanks for the effort at compilating all the pages into one for moving, but I'm sorry to say you didn't have to. I hope you understand that Epic Saga is a huge work in progress, and I'm sorry that some of your effort had to go to waste. Beecanoe 01:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll still move them, but they'll be archives/backups. More inspiration, as some of them are pretty good from a timeline standpoint. But they all have a lot of action every single scene, so that would have to change. But I don't even think we have a timeline of events! So the scripts give hints to what might happen, and they show some character development. They all have a few good parts in them. They're still going there. But...tomorrow. Talk to you then. Geniusguy445 (talk) PS. You know we have chat, right? look at the right collumn of the page. Hello I actually do plan on being a regular user on here. Thank you very much for the welcome, too =) I am currently working on my first page and plan on finishing it soon. After that, I have a few other ideas currently that I wish to put up. If you need to contact me, you know where to find me! Heartless105 "I am all that is left, or...maybe I'm all there ever was" 22:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm sorry if this is late but how else would I know than if you update your user page. Sooo, HAPPY (belated or early as necessary) BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! From your friend and ally, GG445 (talk)! Yup, definitely belated. My birthday was actually more than two months ago, but I finally got around to changing my age now. Thanks for the birthday wish anyways, lol. Beecanoe 23:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC)